


I'm Sorry Adam

by introvertscribbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertscribbles/pseuds/introvertscribbles
Summary: Shiro leaves his fiancee to fulfill his dream. While in the castle he starts missing his fiancee and he starts to document a message that will eventually be seen by his fiancee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before season seven aired

"Takashi, how important am I to you, this is your life?" Adam says, hoping Shiro won't go on the dangerous mission. "Don't start this again Adam, you don't need to protect me" Shiro replies leaning back on the sofa trying not to get too angry at his fiancé. "I can't stop you, but if you decide to go, don't expect me here when you get back," Adam says walking out of the living room leaving Shiro alone. The same sentence echoes in Shiro's mind, "Takashi, how important am I to you?" It echoes over and over. Tears stream down Shiro's face. Having to pick between his fiancé and his dream was the hardest decision he has ever had to make. 

Shiro wakes up in his bed in the castle, galaxies away with his ex-fiancé Adam. Shiro sits up with tears in his eyes. He has had multiple dreams of this same event, the ultimatum, his dream or his fiancé. He looks over at the photo taped to the wall beside him. A picture of both Adam and himself showing off their engagement rings with huge smiles on their faces. He looks over at the small opened box on the desk. The silver ring that Adam gave him when they got engaged. It has been so long since he has seen his fiancé. There was a chance he may never see his once lover ever again, but Shiro was hopeful. Eventually, everyone will return to Earth to meet their families again but the thought of that hurt Shiro more than anything. He was scared that if he went back to Adam he would have moved on and found another man to call his. 

Shiro stands up rummaging through his desk drawer and finds a camera. The camera was the size of Shiro's hand, a clear orange rectangle, similar to the one Lance used to take selfies with fans. He tries to work it to make sure it takes videos. After a few minutes of playing around with the camera, he props it up in vlog style against some books on his desk and sits in the chair to get in the camera's frame. Shiro realizes he has never documented his adventures with the paladins, Allura and Coran. If he gets to see Adam he would like to have some sort of recording to have, just in case he dies before they get to earth. He takes a deep breath and clicks the record button. A red dot in the top right corner starts blinking letting him know its recording. 

"Hi, Adam...or anyone watching this recording" Shiro begins. "This is Shiro, the Paladin of the black lion. I have had the pleasure to lead an amazing group of young paladins. Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith. Along with Princess Allura and Coran two Alteans that have done so much for many people in the universe. It has been such an amazing experience, but of course, had many hardships. The teamwork that has been developed through our time here has been amazing. Without the teamwork between my amazing friends, No, family, we wouldn't have been able to do as much as we have to help others. I haven't been able to gather my feelings until now so I hope Adam can see this. I'm so sorry Adam, I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings but I couldn't turn down my dream. I hope when I get back to earth things can go back to normal. I'm actually scared you have already moved on." 

Shiro reaches for the ring box. "I still kept the ring. I'm not sure if you still wear yours but I kept mine. The rest of the paladins don't know about you, only Keith. I'm not really keeping it a secret but I don't know how that will affect my leadership towards the paladins. Throughout my time being a Paladin of Voltron I have watched every one of them grow to amazing leaders in their own way. I guess I'm kind of like the space uncle or dad. I feel like they are more like my younger siblings than anything and I feel that they have all proven they are all very strong paladins." Shiro scratches his head. "I guess I have been kind of rambling, this is to rant about pent-up feeling but I want to talk directly to Adam. It has been a while, I hope you still remember me. I have changed a bit, my hair has a bit of white in it and I have this arm" Shiro says raising his right arm. "I really miss you, Adam, I haven't forgotten about you, I'll see you soon and I hope I can see you when I go back to earth. I'm sorry Adam" Shiro says ending with a pause. He looks towards the camera with a big smile as tears stream down his face. He reaches over to click the camera to stop recording. Shiro starts to sob thinking about Adam.

The door to Shiro's bedroom opens. Shiro quickly wipes away his tears looking towards his door. "Shiro, what happened?" The voice calmly says. "I'm sorry Keith did I wake you up?" Shiro replies standing up from his desk chair. "No, I was in the lounge area with La-myself," Keith says with a cough to cover his mistake. "Anyway whats wrong Shiro?" "I was just thinking about Adam, I just miss him so much, but I will be okay, I will see him soon" Keith walks up to Shiro and hugs him. Shiro hugs him back. "Thanks, Keith, I'm glad you came to make sure I was okay" "You're like a brother to me, of course, I would" The two pull away from the hug. "Well, you should go back to your room to sleep," Shiro says. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning," Keith says walking towards the door. "Also I know you were with Lance, its okay" Keith face turns red turning around quickly towards Shiro. Shiro taps the side of his neck pointing out the hickey on Keith's neck. Keith turns a darker shade of red. "Alright, goodnight," Keith says nearly running out, closing the door behind him.

Shiro laughs to himself and gets into his bed. He looks at the tapped picture of the wall. "Goodnight Adam" Shiro whispers before he falls asleep.


	2. It's Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and the paladins finally arrive to earth and Shiro cannot wait to see Adam again

"Its the milky way," Pidge says. The Paladins have been traveling through space towards earth so they could finally meet their families again, but there has been a bit of a setback. They got a distress signal from Sam that earth was being invaded by the Galra so their plans of meeting their families had to wait. It has been a while since Shiro's video for his fiancé on earth was made. He felt guilty about leaving, although Adam told him that it was a bad idea due to his deteriorating health. He was excited to meet with his colleagues but was also worried about how Adam was doing, he could be hurt or even worse. He tried not to think about it, he was going to see his fiancé and try to patch things up with him. 

As they enter the solar system they pass by Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn and notice how large the Galra army really is. They leave their lions on Saturn in order for them not to be spotted and steal a Galra ship. The group flies towards earth and avoids being spotted. 

When they get to earth they crash land near the Garrison building. The group comes out of the ship and look upon the ruins of a nearby city, Plaht City. Looking down at the destroyed city makes them realize how much the Galra have already destroyed. "We have to stay together," Keith says leading the group into the destroyed city. All around them was rubble and abandoned vehicles. The team makes there way deeper in the city when they are suddenly attacked by Galra drones. There were only a few, but it caught the Paladins by surprise. A few bots head their way with weapons as everyone is taking cover behind the rubble of different buildings or the abandoned cars. The sound of moving cars can be heard getting closer as a bot runs towards Hunk. Suddenly one of the cars hit into the bot crashing into rubble, while the second one shows up seconds later skidding into place. The two drivers leave their vehicles with their weapons ready to help. "Leave it to us," The girl said beginning to shoot at the drones. 

After the drones were destroyed the Paladins, Shiro, Romelle, and Coran join the two garrison cadets in their vehicles. When they get through the shield barrier, they see the people waiting for their arrival. Pidge and Lance's families and a group of garrison commanders. As the vehicles stopped pidge jumped out embracing her mother and Lance is greeted by his various family members. Shiro looks around and doesn't see Adam. "I guess he really isn't going to meet me" Shiro says to himself almost disappointed. "Officer Shirogane, it's nice to see you again," Iverson said. "Officer Shirogane, I need you to come with me, it's about Adam" "Where is he?" Shiro says but Iverson ignores the question as he walks towards the building, Shiro following after him. 

They walk through the hallway of the garrison building and Iverson stops walking and turns looking at Shiro. "Shirogane, about Adam" He pauses. "He was killed protecting the earth from the Galra" "What, when?" Shiro says almost yelling tears forming in his eyes. "About a year ago. It's because of his efforts our planet still has a chance, I'm sorry Shirogane" Shiro stay quiet wiping the tears from his eyes. He continues to walk through the hallway, Iverson trying to catch up. Shiro makes it to the room with the pictures of the many fallen Garrison fighters. Shiro runs up to the wall to look for his fiancé. After a minute he found his name, Adam W. It hurt Shiro so much to see the one man he was looking forward to seeing, died. He never got to say sorry for being selfish and he never got the chance to marry him, both thoughts made more tears form in Shiro's eyes. "I'll leave you alone for a bit" Iverson says leaving Shiro with the memorial wall. As Iverson leaves Shiro drops to his knees and begins to sob. "I'm so sorry, Adam. If I never went on this mission you wouldn't be gone, I would be able to see you and kiss you but I wasn't here to protect you. I let you die, it's all my fault" 

"Shiro?" A voice calls from the hallway. "Shiro?" Another voice calls getting closer. Shiro chokes back his tears and quickly stands up wiping his tears away. The rest of the Paladins along with Coran and Romelle find Shiro by the memorial wall. "Shiro, what a-" Keith says stopping himself as he notices Shiro looking like he is about to cry. "Oh no, Shiro," Keith says running up to him and hugging him, Shiro weakly hugging back. The rest of the Paladins stay back. "It's all my fault," Shiro says trying to hold back tears. "It's not, there was nothing you could have done," Keith says. Shiro begins to cry on Keith's shoulder. The rest of the paladins along with Coran and Romelle walk towards Shiro and Keith and join in a group hug. "We're here for you Shiro, it's not your fault," Keith says continuing to hug Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after Voltron came out. This is what would of happen if the writers actually wrote the scene well and didn't just have Shiro act like Adam's death was nothing


End file.
